The collection and proper disposal of pet waste is a concern for today's communities. Major metropolitan cities were the first to realize the hazards of uncollected dog waste, but today it is a concern in all communities. Some municipalities have enacted ordinances to neutralize the pet waste epidemic by requiring owners to dispose of the waste or risk a large fine.
A significant motivation behind the proper collection and disposal of pet is that it carries bacteria, parasites and viruses.
Another important aspect of the pet waste issue is the corresponding environmental impact that is associated with improper disposal. Pet waste that is not sanitarily collected has a high probability of ending up in storm drains that run through our cities, some of which circumvent the local treatment facility opting to feed into local bodies of water.